HARRY Y SU PRIMERA VEZ!
by florsheker
Summary: Harry esta muy confundido hasta q un hecho de amor define mejor la situacion...
1. Chapter 2

Olas bueno les comento que esta historia nueva q hice es de Harry Potter, y sus romances… chan chan bueno espero que les guste

Cáp. 1:

Harry estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de la sala común pensando cuál de las dos chicas que le gustaban era la más apropiada para él: por un lado estaba Hermione que a pesar de no ser la chica más simpática de Hogwarts hacía latir más rápido el corazón de Harry, que sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a estampar un beso, ya no podía contenerse más. Por otro lado estaba la graciosa, simpática, divertida y hermosa Ginny con quién Harry ya había salido en sexto año y sabía que era la clase de novia comprensiva y que no era celosa en lo absoluto. El caso es que estaba realmente confundido y no sabía que hacer. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a Hermione entrar por el orificio del retrato a la sala común y recién noto su presencia cuando la chica se dirigió hacia él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, la cual Harry notó que se ponía muy caliente. Sintió una sensación hermosa en todo el cuerpo, como si un ángel lo hubiera besado, aunque esto hizo que Harry se sintiera más confundido pues lo que había sentido demostraba que amaba realmente a Hermione. La situación empeoró para el chico cuando vio entrar a la hermosa Ginny, la mejor amiga de Hermione.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas, Harry? - le preguntó la preciosa colorada.

- Claro – contestó éste.

Y se dirigieron hacia un rincón apartado. Harry estaba intrigadísimo por saber el tema del que quería discutir Ginny.

- Mira Harry – empezó la chica – he estado preguntándome que será de nosotros porque tu al final del año pasado me dijiste que a pesar de no poder salir más conmigo debido a que no querías que corriera peligro y que Voldemort no me haga daño, me amabas muchísimo. ¿Crees que será muy peligroso volver a estar juntos?

Harry no sabía que contestar, era cierto que temía que Voldemort le hiciera algo a Ginny pero esa no era la única razón de su preocupación. ¿Qué haría con su también amada Hermione?

………………………

Buen por ahí el primer capitulo no les pareció muy interesante, pero los tengo que informar de q pasa en la historia para q puedan entender lo q siga q para mi es mucho mas interesante ajjaj ya veré q les parece. Espero igualmente que les haya gustado mi historia besos

Flor


	2. Chapter 1

Holasss, ak esta el segundo capitulo! Les gusto el primero? Bueno acá les dejo el segundo q lo disfruten!

Cáp. 2:

Harry no sabía que contestar, de modo que decidió no aclararle nada a Ginny al respecto

- No lo se Ginny – contestó – todavía corres peligro, las cosas no están como para que tu y yo volvamos a salir. Discúlpame, no es que no quiera, ya sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver con esa decisión – agregó al ver la cara de pocos amigos que ponía Ginny.

Eso ya lo se Harry pero yo te extraño mucho, no creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo sin ti... – se lamentó la chica.

Harry se sintió muy conmovido por las palabras de Ginny, se imaginaba su situación y la comprendía perfectamente.

Yo también te extraño y te amo Ginny, cada día sin ti, sin tus besos son un infierno pero no hay otra alternativa, compréndeme por favor.

Si Harry, te comprendo perdóname¿puedes darme un beso por lo menos? – inquirió Ginny.

Harry la guió hacia un rincón aún más alejado donde no los veía nadie y la besó muy intensamente, de hecho nunca, ni cuando estaban de novios, había sentido tanta atracción por la hermosa Ginny. Estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo y Harry notó que una sensación de excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero no quería nada más con Ginny de modo que decidió separarse de ella. La chica pareció un tanto sorprendida por la abrupta acción de Harry pero no dijo nada.

Disculpa Ginny, es que no quiero nada más contigo, temo que alguien se entere y puede ser peligroso – se excusó Harry.

De acuerdo Harry debo irme, adiós.

Y sin decir más la pelirroja se marchó por el orificio del retrato y se perdió de vista.

……………………

Chan suspenso q pasara, sigan leyendo!

byess


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. 3:

Unas semanas más tarde Harry se encontró en un pasillo desierto con Hermione que caminaba llorando.

¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?- preguntó el chico.

Es que, es que – titubeó la castaña – me gustas Harry, me gustas mucho – dijo por fin.

No se que decir Hermione, tu sabes yo estaba con Ginny…

Lo se, no me hagas caso Harry, adiós.

Aguarda, no te vayas Hermione. Vamos a la sala multipropósito.

¿Para qué Harry? No entiendo…

Ya lo verás.

Harry condució a la chica a la sala multipropósito y replico tres veces frente a la pared:

Quiero el lugar más romántico del mundo.

Una puerta apareció en la pared y en efecto cuando los chicos entraron se encontraron frente al cuarto más hermoso y romántico que jamás se había visto.

Hagamos el amor Hermione

No, Harry tu sales con Ginny no podemos

Pero Harry no esperó respuesta y comenzó a desvestirla le sacó la blusa y la minifalda luego el corpiño y la bombacha por último. A todo esto Hermione no dejaba de jadear muy excitada y más aún cuando vio a Harry desnudo. Se dirigieron hacia la cama y comenzaron a hacer el amor muy intensamente. Harry entraba en Hermione con mucha intensidad y la chica gemía como una loca, muy placenteramente. Cuando Hermione llegó al orgasmo empezó a gemir como una loca y cuando llegó Harry penetró a la chica con mucha más intensidad también muy excitado y mientras lamía sus pechos.

………….

Byess hasta luego

flor


End file.
